


Attachments

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, They’re disasters okay, just an excuse to have Qui-Gon carry Obi-Wan, this is nonsense really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Obi-Wan’s feelings of admiration for his master startle him so badly he falls off the temple roof.No but really.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Attachments

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the un beta’d mess this is

Qui-Gon was mid-laugh, his eyes bright and filled with mirth, when Obi-Wan came to his realisation. He was so afraid of the all too real feelings that he physically recoiled from them, dislodging his balance on the slanting roof and sending himself skidding down towards the road below, shock numbing his mind into a dull sort of acceptance. He didn’t even grapple at the roof, just let himself go, forgetting the most fundamental part of himself completely in that moment. In what he thought would be his last moments, he dropped all of his shields for the first time in his life, and in return was washed over with a foreign panic, and time seemed to slow as he hooked onto that feeling. The panic faded and instead he felt warmth, love, affection. The ground was getting closer, and he heard Qui-Gon’s uneven voice through their bond.

 _“The force, padawan mine, channel the force!”_ He’d never heard his master sound so frantic, and it gave him pause, the wind rushing in his ears slowed, and he felt himself flip carefully, landing with bent knees on the ground below. He felt the ground beneath his feet only distantly, but then the sharp, sudden burst of pain in his ankle brought him back to the real world and he stumbled, hissing in pain. Served him right for getting so distracted. A broken ankle was letting him off easy, and when he looked up at how high he had tumbled he felt vaguely sick.

“ _Are you alright? Obi-Wan, answer me!”_ He took a deep breath, basking in his masters cool presence in the force for a moment, taking all the pain and residual fear he was feeling and pushing it all away from himself, into the force around him.

“ _I’m alright Master Qui-Gon.”_ He tried to keep his voice steady, but knew he’d failed.

“ _And now the truth, do not think me blind.”_ It was a gentle reprimand, and Obi-Wan flushed, knowing he was all too easy to read sometimes. And that falling from a building that high shouldn’t even leave one as unscathed as he was.

“ _I think I have a broken ankle, master. I don’t feel too good.”_ The moment he admitted it to his master was the moment he realised the contents of his stomach were trying to leave, and he took a steadying breath, screwing his eyes shut and releasing that into the force too. He hated throwing up, and at the very least wanted the dignity of being in his own fresher when he did so.

“ _That’s alright my dear one, stay very still, see if you can’t find somewhere to sit. I’ll be down in a moment. I’m glad you’re okay.”_ The admission warmed Obi-Wan to the heart and he smiled to himself, sitting down on the curb of the road and relaxing into his masters signature, feeling less alone.

“ _Master…can you stay?”_ He knew he must sound like a needy crèchling, but it made it worth the vulnerable admission when his masters warm presence wrapped around him like a tight blanket, soothing away his trembling and washing over the last shocks of fear through his mind, cleansing it. Nothing else mattered now that he could feel Qui-Gon so mentally close, and he decided then that he would tell Qui-Gon what he really felt when he was back in the safety of his quarters.

“ _Of course dear heart, what would you like me to talk about?”_ Qui-Gon had a smile in his voice, detectable from even miles away, and Obi-Wan responded with his own despite knowing nobody could see him in the peaceful night of Coruscant.

“ _Anything, Master. What about the one where Master Windu went all day with his robes inside out?”_ He’d heard the story thousands of time, the details changing each time his master told it, becoming more and more embarrassing for Master Windu.

Sure enough, this time round, Obi-Wan received the vivid image in his mind of a younger Mace Windu with his inner robes on the outside, and was breathless when he finally composed himself, his head tilted up towards the sky, eyes lightly closed as he basked in the calm weather.

When Qui-Gon scooped him up onto his broad back, Obi-Wan was embarrassed at the needy noise that escaped his lips at the close proximity. He nuzzled close, burying his face in his masters hair and settling with his nose pressed lightly against his pulse point; His chest warmed at the steady rumble of the older mans laughter reverberating in through his body, and his eyes started slipping closed when Qui-Gon started a new story aloud, his voice a steady source of comfort as he drifted into sleep.

They must have walked for a while as he dozed, because he woke in his masters arms, his ankle wrapped and changed into his sleep clothes while they both curled up on his masters large bed. Technically, his sleep clothes were Qui-Gon’s, and he blushed in dark embarrassment when he realised his master would know how important they were to him. He’d accidentally imprinted on the large shirt months ago, and had managed to keep it a secret. But he realised he didn’t care, despite his initial fear, he wanted Qui-Gon to know how important he was to his padawan.

“You’re thinking quite loudly dear heart, would you like to share?” Qui-Gon had clearly heard all of his thoughts, and knowing he’d already lowered his shields once and Qui-Gon hadn’t left him behind, he unashamedly lowered his shields, letting Qui-Gon feel his years of pent up love and admiration, letting his master know just how drastically he’d disobeyed the attachments rule.

And Qui-Gon responded by pressing a gentle kiss to his temple and wrapping their force signatures together so tightly Obi-Wan lost track of who’s was who’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, feel free to shoot me a comment


End file.
